A Lion Among Sheep
by Sun-Dance-Queen
Summary: Hermelinda Joan Boyer is an FBI agent for the BAU in Quantico. With her mind all over the place she is made to begin working back at the BAU with her time off cut short. Not the best at summaries and am not the best with stories. This starts from season 1 and goes onward. Rated T to be safe and please no flames.
1. Prologue

Tennessee is an American state filled with Raccoons, Iris', Mockingbirds, Volunteers and Elvis. It was also home to the Boyer and the Griffith families. The Boyer's being immigrants to America and the Griffith's being born on the land. Reginald Griffith was currently driving to the back of the property his family had owned for years whilst listening to the music that his children had stuck in the CD player which was unfortunately immoveable.

The rugged man practically jumped out of the beaten red truck, slamming the door behind him, as he moved towards the broken door of his mother in laws house. The sleepy dogs jumping to the sound of the car and running to the end of their leashes barking furiously and baring dangerously sharp white teeth.

The older woman was standing behind the door as she looked out to him and opened the door, "Good morning, Mr. Griffith. So what do I owe the pleasure to this morning?" The usually quiet Russian woman asked as she opened the door to her small house at the back of the large acreage.

Reginald walked past his mother in law and looked at the disorganized home, "Have you seen my kids at all?"

"No I haven't seen them. Was I supposed to have?" Jenee asked her son in law as she moved to follow him as he walked around, looking at the house.

Reginald shook his head as he moved to the table and sat in a chair facing the window, "No, I sent them out to check on the goats earlier on. They shouldn't be back for another hour or so if their doing it properly."

"Then why come and visit the old, hag, as you so commonly say to your children?" Jenee growled at the man.

"I need you to care for them for me."

Jenee shook her head as she walked to the adjoining kitchen and turned back to face the man as she began stirring her coffee, "Reginald, I am too old to be looking after children, and when you married Sara you took over the task of looking after Darrin and Cecilia. And you have had a responsibility to Hermelinda since she was born. You can't just shrug that off onto me,"

"That's the thing Jenee, if you don't take them no one will. I've done some things that will get me in jail for a long time-"

"Working in a _chop shop_ as you call it is not that bad. Back in Russia that was the normality," Jenee chided the man as she turned, grabbing a scone and sitting at the table that Reginald was placed with his head in his hands.

"It's not that. Listen the more I say, the more you will have to answer for. I have never been the best person but I love those kids and whatever I do I do for them,"

"So let me guess, you're just going to run off and go back into hiding?"

"Yes. It's the best that I can do to be able to send you money and keep my head, Jenee,"

"Keep your head? Reginald what have you done this time?" Jenee scolded.

The man sighed, "They think I did something. I am their number one suspect and they are going to come for me sooner or later and when they do I don't want the kids to know of it,"

"If you are innocent you have nothing to worry about-"

"I am innocent but this town is filled with corrupt cops who all have it out for the man who married the Russian!" Reginald yelled silencing the woman and cutting her off from finishing her sentence.

Jenee shook her head and looked at the man with soft, pleading eyes, "Can't you just try and stay?"

"I can't do that," Reginald said with a heavy heart as he looked out at the rolling green pastures, "Remember when you and Sara first came here? Everyone hated you and they shied away from coming near you. That's with my family now to, and they will do anything to get rid of us."

Jenee shook her head and placed a hand on the man's shoulder, "It does not worry me or the children. They all live together and get along with one another just fine."

"That's not what worries me though. Lina doesn't get along with Darrin and Cecilia, and they take sibling rivalry to a whole new level," He grumbled as he shrugged the hand off of his shoulder.

"She is smarter than the two of them and acts like an adult, what would you expect?" Jenee asked.

"I expect the two of them to be better siblings. The older they get the smarter Lina will get. It's going to be that way for a long time," Reginald said as he held onto the windowsill and looking towards the slowly setting sun.

Looking at the photo of the three children Jenee walked over and picked up the framed picture of possibly her favorite people in the world. Darrin was the oldest child of the three and was slowly getting taller than his grandmother. His honey colored hair and deep brown eyes were a stark contrast to the rest of his family with his lanky figure being the only same thing. Cecilia, the middle child, had curly waist length and jet black hair. Her green eyes stuck out like a sore thumb against her pale skin and face plastered with freckles. Finally, Hermelinda was the youngest of the three and was smarter than the two of her siblings combined, looking more like her rugged father with her slightly tanned skin and her brown smooth hair.

Reginald noticed this as Jenee moved back over, taking the picture out, "This may not mean much to you now, but it will be worth the world to you soon enough."

Reginald smiled as he looked at it one last time before folding up the picture and stowing it securely in his inner jacket pocket, "Thanks Jenee."

"Don't thank me yet boy. Thank me when your kids grow up," The grandmother chided as she began walking to the kitchen.

"There is a quarter of a million in my savings and the same amount in each of the children's trusts. Take as much as you need to look after them and move out of town," Reginald said as he walked to the rickety screen door.

"Is there anything else you would like me to do for you?"

Reginald nodded, "Yeah, don't sell the place. Don't tell the kids that you still own it and get out of town as soon as you can possibly can."

Jenee nodded as she followed the man to stand on the porch watching as he moved past her guard dogs swiftly and getting into his car before turning and leaving. She sighed as she knew this would probably have been the last time that she would see him. After all he had already told them he had done something similar to this when the police had a warrant for his arrest many years ago. He was able to disappear and keep hidden in plain sight, something that had first made Sara fall in love with the renegade.

Jenee shook her head as she slowly began to stumble inside of her house, beginning the process of packing her few belongings.

A/N - Hey! I've decided to make an OC story for Criminal Minds about my OC, Hermelinda Joan Boyer and her life at the BAU as the dog whisperer. Which could probably be known as the handler but you know -shrugs-. If you like leave a review! Its what keeps the small voices in my head fed!


	2. Chapter 1

14 Years Later.

"Voran," Hermelinda said dishearteningly waving her hand dismissively to the dog at her feet.

The newest addition to the FBI agent's house was Tyrannosaurus Rex, the German Shepherd. However Merlina just called him Rex, much to the distain of her FBI bosses. Rex, was the current bane of her existence narrowly beating three of her 'favorite' co-workers and boss.

Spencer looked up from the file that he had been reading, "What does that mean?" The normally encyclopedic mind of Dr. Reid asked trying to learn something new.

"Search," Merlina grumbled as she watched the dog begin to walk around in circles halfheartedly, yet filled with purpose.

"What's he searching for?" Reid asked as he watched the black and brown colored dog lower himself to the ground in search of his partners lost object, or better yet his obnoxiously bright yellow rubber duck.

"My dignity, if he has any sense about him," Merlina grumbled as she picked up her book on Ancient Egypt and looked over the hieroglyphs scattered over the page. The coffee shop that she and her fellow Dr. went to often was one of the few that they had made into one of their regular meeting places. The fact that they had allowed Merlina's rotating roster of dogs just made it even better to go to during the day when they had a lunch break.

Reid shook his head as he looked at his coworker whose hand was slowly making its way to her cup filled with coffee that she really didn't need any more of. He didn't have the heart to tell her that though because the probable outcome from his friend would be something along the lines of his coffee being thrown out as well or in a worse outcome being thrown onto himself.

Merlina hadn't grown too much since she was a child. Obviously she grew but only to five five and her hair was still the same color with a few streaks of color which was sneakily concealed in her half up half down hairdo. Her style of clothes had changed over the years to reflect her now somewhat cocky attitude. Shirts like '_I don't like real boys'_ and '_F*** the system!'_ frequently made their way to the FBI headquarters even to the disdain of Strauss and Hotchner.

Abby, one of Merlina's longtime friends and the woman who worked and was married to the owner of the shop walked over awkwardly as she dragged the dog by the collar to the two FBI agents, "Lina, you know that the only reason that Caleb lets you bring your dogs is because I make him. I don't think the next time that one of them takes a customer's wallet or finds something illicit in their bags and makes it known he will be so willing to let your pets come back."

Merlina reached over and clipped the leash to the dogs collar before she leaned back and looked at the woman, "It really doesn't make any sense to keep poor old Rex tied to me all the time though. We do get annoyed of one another you know," Merlina stated, creating a poor excuse as her partner began to pant happily with his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he moved his head into her lap.

Reid and Abby shared a look before looking back to their friend, "I think it's you that's been getting annoyed," Reid hypothesized.

Merlina looked at the dog and shook her head, "Maybe it's because Strauss practically forced me to get a new partner."

Abby shook her head, "You love dogs, why is this one any different?"

Merlina sighed as she put her book down before picking up her coffee and tucking her legs under her body getting comfortable forcing the dog to lie down under where her feet were, "It's nothing on the dog," Merlina looked at the animal, "It's just you can have the time to train them, but I never got that. I come into work one day and I have a crate next to my desk with a barely old enough dog sitting in there."

"I must admit Strauss could have been better."

"Didn't you all have a week off?" Abby asked referring to a recent and devastating past incident not giving Reid time to add any more.

Merlina shrugged as Reid nodded before picking up his bag and pulling out his vibrating phone which the two girls were watching as he stood up and walked to a slightly more quiet area of the café to take the call coming in to the Doctor. Merlina sighed as she looked up at Abby, "So are you going to the bar this weekend?"

Abby shrugged, "Caleb really wants me to stop going and stay at home."

"Wow, didn't I tell you as soon as you got married you would lose your life?" Merlina grinned smugly.

Abby shook her head before hitting Merlina on the back of the head lightly before turning and walking back to the front counter where she was needed by the sometimes disgruntled employees. Merlina looked at Reid and noticed the change of his demeanor and quickly began sculling her lukewarm coffee in the hopes that she would be finished before they had to inevitably go back to work. Besides, Hotch didn't even know that they had gone out for coffee.

Not five minutes after the coffee had disappeared from her cup, Reid came back shaking his head, "If we get into trouble I'm going to blame you."

"Blame me if you want I'll just say that you held me against my will," Merlina grinned evilly.

Reid shook his head, "Do you know that the amount of times that people lie, it will decrease the amount of success overtime as they eventually become too sure of themselves succeeding to be able to correspond with their stories."

Merlina shook her head as she finished listening to the fact that her friend provided with her as the two waved as they walked past Abby and out to the street. They weren't too far from the FBI building but the two really didn't feel like going back to the world of murderers and psychopaths that they had to deal with on a weekly basis so as they slowly walked to the building they steadied themselves for possibly another hard case.

A/N - Wow... its a miracle I remembered to update XD. Anyway next chapter will revolve around the important pieces of the first episode from the first season. So flip phones for everyone! Remember to leave a review if you like it or have any recommendations. Cheerio!

P.S. - I don't think I made Spencer sound nerdy enough... well I'll get better eventually!


End file.
